forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Evereska
The Last City | type = | region = Western Heartlands | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = Evereska City | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Elves | languages = | religion = The Seldarine | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = Metal ore | exports = Paintings, statues, wine, wood carvings | currency = | comrefs = | government = Council of Hill Elders (gerontocracy) | rulertype = High Lord | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 21,051 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 22,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Erlan Duirsar | ruleryear1 = 1479 | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }}Evereska ( }}, Elvish for "fortress home") was a fabled valley in the Western Heartlands, one of the last realms of the elves in the North. Founded in secret in , Evereska became a haven for the remaining Fair Folk in Faerûn. Description & Geography Evereska lay in a valley completely encircled by twelve hills collectively known as the Shaeradim, so it was not visible from the valley below. The valley inside of these hills and west of Evereska was the West Cwm. The Shaeradim were sculpted into a large terraced garden, and inhabited by moon and sun elves. The houses were worked into the landscape and it was possible to float large items in the city. Blueleaf trees covered the valley and were sculpted by magic. Weather conditions and diseases were regulated by a magical mythal. Some elves spent their time in deep caverns to create new spells. Evereska itself was situated on a large stone pedestal that rose nearly a thousand feet from the grassland below. This was encircled by the Vine Vale, which was primarily agricultural land of vineyards and orchards. Government Hill Elders * Gervas Imesfor * Erlan Duirsar Trade Because the hills around Evereska contained little in the way of ores, metals were imported into the city, in exchange for paintings, sculptures, crafted wooden items, and wine. Prominent trade families included Alaenree, Coudoarluth, Presrae, and Straeth (moon elves); Elond, Immeril, and Naelgrath (gold elves); and Shalandalan (sylvan elves). Defenses The warriors defending the city were equipped with enchanted armor that allowed them to fly. Military Defenses * Swords of Evereska (Noble Army) * Vale Guard (Internal Army) * Long Watch (Exterior Army) * Cold Hand (Elite Army of Duirsar) * Tomb Guard (Charged with guarding the tombs in the Greycloak Hills) History In Hammer, 1372 DR, Evereska was attacked by freed phaerimms from Anauroch, damaging the mythal and causing further destruction. The Evereskans were able to repel the attack using magic. Afterward, a few phaerimm and elves who lost their wits in the battle wandered the Evereskan valley. Almost all of the Tomb Guard were destroyed, along with many of the Vale Guard and more than half of the Swords of Evereska. After the second fall of Myth Drannor, many refugees came to Evereska but some of them were unhappy with Evereska's reclusiveness. Society The damage to the mythal caused it to cloak Evereska in mist or fine rain and create unpredictable magical effects, and the gardens were not tended, so they became overgrown. Many bridges in the valley were broken. The phaerimm and elves still occasionally clashed. Houses were guarded by helmed horrors and shield guardians. The survivors of the battle with the phaerimm were all younger elves, and they protected their existence violently if they encountered a threat. They regarded looters as deserving of death. Some elves traveled from other parts of Faerûn to join the remaining Evereskan elves, and some removed the remaining treasures of Evereska, moving them to safer locations. Notable Evereskans * Xan * Irilivar Celevessin * Ysuran Auondril * Linu La'neral * Erevain Blacksheaf * Adrianna * Galaeron Nihmedu * Vartan Hai Sylvar * Ilmadia Bariel * Rhaellen Darthammel * Geren Festryth * Phaerl Hawksong * Daryngrynth Sharparrow Locations Evereska was home to the Hall of the Kaliesh'erai, an association of elves devoted to the study and practice of psionics. Notable locations circa 1479 DR: * Meadow Wall (Mythal Boundary) * The Meadow * Cloudcrown Hill * Cloudcrown Palace * Hall of the High Hunt * The Groaning Cave * The Tower Higher than Eastpeak * Floating Gardens of Aerdrie Faenya * Bellcrest Hill * Starmeadow * Goldmorn Knoll * Dawnsglory Pond * The Alliance * Statue of the Godess of Beauty * Moondark Hill * Academy of Magic * Academy of Arms * Vine Vale Other locations: * Blazevale * The Unicorn and Crescent * Cloud Crown Palace * Upper Vale * Cloudtop Tower * Halfway Inn Classes * Evereskan tomb guardian Appendix Gallery Evereska.jpg|Top-down view of Evereska. Evereska Map In 1479.jpg|Map of Evereska circa 1479 DR. References pl:Evereska Category:City-states Category:Elven settlements Category:Settlements Category:Oligarchies Category:Valleys Category:Locations in the Backlands Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations